into a new world chapter 1
by Little Miss Muffet12
Summary: this is just a edit of the new world.. hope you enjoy


A/N Hello! Ok this is my first cross over and well my first fan fiction to so please no flames and I hope you enjoy

It was a few weeks after the war. Hermione, Harry, and Draco were leaving Hogwarts.

"Hermione, we have to go get Draco." Harry's emerald eyes looked impatient. The brunette girl was staring at a picture of her and Ron hugging each other and waving at the camera happily. The picture had been left in the dorm and was cracked in the corner.

"Ok give me a minute I have to finish packing. -Sigh- I still can't believe he's gone" Hermione wiped a tear off her face and finished packing her clothes and a few potions after using one on a recent scar. The two old friends walked down the corridor to the Slytherin common room.

"Draco are you ready to go?" Harry smiled at his new acquaintance "Give me a second!" Draco said in a snappy voice while looking a little irritable.

"**Why **do we have to go?" Hermione said in an annoyed voice

"We have nothing left here, we have to go. Anyways if we go to Forks then we will be out of the radar of all wizards." Harry said reassuringly

"So you mean we'll have to live muggle?" Draco said in disgust

"Yes we have to live muggle Draco. But that doesn't mean we can't ever use magic, just not around other people." Draco turned his head in annoyance. Harry looked at them and sighed. Then he handed Draco and Hermione a debit card and a plane ticket

"You will need these. We will be flying on a plane to get to Forks. The cards are connected to our Gringotts account. Oh, and Draco no need to make it obvious your rich." Draco glared at Harry as if saying 'Shut up and mind your own business.' Harry smirked. The three of them left Hogwarts and took their last look at the old broken school, they knew that this would be the last time they would ever see it.

The trio recently became friends after Hermione and Harry lost Ron, Luna, and Nevil and Draco lost his boyfriend Blaise. They came together because of their losses and helped each other through it. To both Hermione and Harry's surprise Draco isn't that bad of a person. After they finished loading all their stuff in the train they sat down in an awkward silence.

"Um, what do you think it's like in Forks?" Hermione said to break the silence.

"Well from what I read off the internet it's very green and wet." Harry said with a little shiver, he hated the cold.

Draco rolled his eyes, "It can't be that bad, I mean the cold isn't bad or unpleasant. It's actually kind of nice." Hermione and Harry stared at Draco in shock of his liking of the cold. The train ride was quiet and peaceful. When the train stopped they got out quickly and took a shuttle to the airport.

"What's being on a plane like?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at him in amusement, "It's like being on a broom but… different, you'll see." Harry smiled. Hermione was the first to board the plane, then Draco, and last Harry.

"Lift off is about to begin, please fasten your seatbelts." Draco looked around to see were the voice came from.

Harry chuckled "Just put on your seatbelt." After all three of them were fastened into their seats, the plane started to move and pick up speed. Draco looked a little scared while not knowing what was going on. Then came the feeling of their stomachs moving into their throat. The rest of the ride was rather nice. Draco was staring out the window amazed at all the little buildings and cars, Hermione was sleeping and Harry was reading _"To Kill a Mockingbird"_ after a few hours and another plane they finally got to forks. Draco was looking out the window and saw tall green trees, he looked rather pleased.

"We are beginning our landing please fasten your seatbelts and stay seated." It took about 15 minutes to land, Draco looked sick when the altitude suddenly dropped. After landing the three went to luggage pick up and got all their bags. As they were going down the escalator they see a small framed girl who looked about 18 waving in their direction. When they got to the bottom of the escalator they were stopped by her.

"Harry, Draco, Hermione! It's so good to see you," The three of them looked at the girl in confusion.

"Um, who are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah do don't know me, I am Alice, I will be taking you to your house." She smiled a dazzling smile.

"Um, ok I guess." Draco said unsure. As they were driving they passed house after house, then drove into the woods. They came across a rode in the middle of nowhere. After a few minutes of driving they came across a beautiful house with many windows and two stories. Draco, Harry, and Hermione stared out the window in amazement.

"Wow, this house is amazing!" Harry said while looking through the spotless windows. He smiles, this was going to be fun.

A/N Ok, that is all for now… It's not the best but the more I write the better I will get! I will update soon please review and suggest what I should do to make it better.


End file.
